Dangerous Life
by Julians Angel
Summary: SJR There's a psycho out there but what does he want? Read to find out! LAST chapter is up!
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: DANGEROUS LIFE 

**Author**: Julian's Angel

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** There's a psycho out there but what does he want? Read to find out... :) SJR

**Category:** Action/Romance

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong to Cynthia Saunders, Sanders/Moser Production and NBC of the show Profiler. I just borrowed them for my story and don't get any money.

**A/N: **I know there aren't enough SJ stories out there. So i began a new one...lol Hope you guys like it.

-----

**Chapter 1 **

_ At the VCTF_

Bailey sat in his office and flicked through an old file as John opened the door, "Bailey, a young woman was found in a little cottage outside the city" he told his boss with a phone in his hand. Bailey closed the file, "Jesus, are there any suspects?" he asked, frowning.

"No, but the team is on the way already. Sam and I just wanted to say goodbye and… I call you tomorrow okay", John told him and wanted to shut the door.

"Wait John, what are you talking about? I'm ready with my work here, so I'm coming with you," Bailey grabbed his car keys and stood up from his black leather chair.

"Huh, uhm… seems you forgot that your flight to New Jersey goes in… 2 hours", he reminded him.

"My flight?" Bailey looked at his watch, "oh no, today is…" he glanced at his calendar.

"Saturday, right…", John finished his sentence.

"Damn it, the wedding… it totally slipped my mind", Bailey scratched his head.

"Don't worry, if you hurry you'll catch the plane." John told him.

"But…" Bailey started.

"No buts, Bailey. You'll have to go now. Otherwise you are dead, or do you think your sister ever forgives you, if you tell her you miss her wedding because of a psycho?" John grinned, "so, have fun okay… I'll call you, bye!" he shut the door and left a speechless Bailey in his office.

Then he walked to Sam's desk, "Are you ready?"

"Yep, let's go", she took her coat from the wardrobe next to the door and they left the VCTF.

------

_ At the little cottage _

"Sam, John… Come on," Nathan said, while the three of them walked into the cottage, "there they found the woman." Nathan pointed at a bloody spot on a white carpet in the middle of the room.

"Do we know who she was?" Sam asked, while she looked around the room to find something.

"Yes, uhm…," Nathan took out a little memo pad, "her name was Julie Johnson. She worked at the Atlanta Journal-Constitution as a free journalist. The owner of this cottage is her boyfriend… his name is… uhm… Todd Willis."

"And where is he now?" John asked.

"George already tries to find it out." Nathan explained

"Okay and how she's been killed?"

"She was strangled and had a stab wound in her back. She was alive as the killer left, because she called the emergency herself. But she was dead, when they arrived." Nathan said, "Okay, I'm looking for George… maybe he figures something out", with these words he left the cottage.

Sam walked through the rooms, trying to find out what happened a few hours ago, but there was nothing noticeable. Pictures on the wall, a shelf full of books, a rocking chair in the corner right from the window and a tennis cup on the mantelpiece.

"Did you find something?" John asked, watching her from behind.

"Not really John…" then she perceived a photograph of Julie and Todd, apparently from their last holiday in California . Sam sighed, because she could see how happy they were.

-----

_ Same time, somewhere else_

A man sat in front of a monitor and watched Sam, walking through the little cottage. He touched the screen and smiled, "I can see you Samantha. You're so going to pay what you've done to me."

A few days ago, he installed small cameras in every room of the cottage, and nobody noticed it. He knew that Sam would work on this case, because she was the only qualified Profiler in Atlanta .

"I'll get you. And nobody… nobody can stop me. " his eyes were still focused on the screen, grinning.

------

_ At the little cottage_

"Uhm, John?"

"Yeah, what?" John asked, while he examined a big wooden desk in front of the window.

"The police is ready with their securing of evidence, aren't they?" Sam asked.

"I think so… Sam, there is absolutely nothing. No evidences where we can find this 'Todd' or who killed Julie," he leant back on the wooden chair and sighed, "I think we have to wait for the results of the autopsy. Maybe we know a little bit more then."

Sam turned round to face John, "Do you think it was Jack?" she asked him with a worried look.

"Actually not, or did you find a message for you or something else?" John replied.

"No" Sam admitted, "okay, then… let's go. I have to pick up Chloe from the dance school and I don't want to be late.

"Okay, then let's go" John smiled and left the cottage together with Sam.

------

_ At Sam's house _

It was in the middle of the night, when Sam heard her little daughter crying and screaming in her room. Sam didn't sleep, because she was sill working on the "Johnson case" since she got home.

Immediately she ran into Chloe's room, where she found her sitting on the bed, tears were running down her cheeks.

"Hey baby", Sam rushed to Chloe's side and took her in her arms to comfort her, "what happened? Why are you crying, sweetheart?" Sam asked her with a soft voice.

"There was a man in my room, mummy", Chloe told her, still sobbing but she felt definitely better, since she was in her mothers arms.

Sam looked across the room to be sure there was nobody and tried to calm her daughter down, "Chloe, look… there's nobody… it was just a nightmare."

"No, no… there was a bad guy in my room, I swear", Chloe started crying again.

"Hey, ssssh… it's okay. I'm here now", she held her tight in her arms, rubbing her back slightly.

'It was just a nightmare' Sam thought, but then she saw the open window. "Chloe, did you open the window before you went to bed?" she asked in a worried tone.

"No, when I started to scream the bad guy ran away through the window", she answered her and looked into her mothers face with tears in her eyes, "I'm scared, I don't want the bad guy coming back".

Sam was shocked. She couldn't believe there was someone in her daughter's room, but after what Chloe told her, she got scared too.

"We can't stay here, the person will probably come back", Sam thought, "Chloe, come on we have to go", she got up and put a pair of shoes on Chloe's tiny feet.

"Will the bad guy come back?" Chloe asked her with wide eyes.

"Maybe, that's way we can't stay here okay", she tried to give her a small smile, "take Mr. Fluffy and let's go… we have to hurry."

Sam ran back in her room und put on her shoes and a jacket.

On one side, she was relieved that Angel wasn't at home this week, but on the other side she would feel so much better, if she wasn't alone. She hated to be alone. She hated to be alone in this stupid house in the middle of nowhere.

----

_So, what do you think? Should i go on? Please, i love to get feedback... R&R! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks guys, for all your reviews. They mean a lot to me, really! :) And Sam doesn't live in the firehouse, because Bailey haven't offered it to her yet. lol  
So, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

----

**Chapter 2 **

With Chloe in her arms, she took her car keys and ran outside the house to her car. As fast as she could she opened the car door and put Chloe on the back seat.

"Mummy, I'm cold… where are we going?" the little girl asked her mother, her body trembled all over.

"I don't know yet, sweetheart", Sam answered. But her daughter was right. They couldn't drive around the whole night, nor they could go back to their house. She knew that Bailey was on a wedding in New Jersey, so their only hope was to stay at John's apartment.

'Please, let him be at home', Sam thought, while she drove along the dark street. Every few seconds she looked in her rear-view mirror to be sure the person who broke into her house, wasn't following them. It was 3 o'clock, in the middle of the night and it started to rain heavily, so she couldn't drive as fast as she wanted to.

After half an hour she arrived in front of John's apartment. Chloe had already fallen asleep. She took the little girl carefully in her arms and ran into the building, straight towards the lift.

Once inside, she sighed in relief. Everything will gonna be okay. Tomorrow she'll send her team to her house to check everything, but just the thought of a psycho in her own house made her sick.

When she was on the 6 th floor, the door opened. With her sleeping daughter in her arms, Sam walked along the hallway until she came to John's door.

-----

_ John's apartment_

At the same time, John finally fell asleep. He worked till late in the night on the same case like Sam, doing some research in the internet. As he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, he decided to go to bed and continue with his work the next day.

At that very moment as John almost drifted into his dreams, somebody knocked at the door. John mumbled something into his pillow and turned on the other side, as he heard the knock again. With a sigh he opened his eyes and blinked to his alarm clock on the nightstand.

'3:40 , who the hell is knocking on my door in the middle of the night', John thought, laid his head back down on his pillow and closed his eyes, to continue with his sleep.

But there was another knock at the door. After a short hesitation, John took his gun from the nightstand and walked as silent as possible to the door.

"Who's there?" he asked, with the gun in is hand.

"It's me, Sam", Sam answered.

Immediately John opened the door, "Sam", he perceived a sleeping Chloe in her arms, "what are you doing here?"

"John, can we come in… please… I know it's late but…", she told him, shivering.

"Hey, it's okay… come in", he grabbed her arm and led her into his living room.

"Can we stay here… this night? We… uhm… I… there was… uhm… Chloe… and the open window and…" Sam tried to tell John what happened, but John couldn't follow and stopped her.

"Hey Sam… easy… sit down and tell me what happened, one after the other." John whispered, because of the little sleeping girl in Sam's arms.

He went to the closet and took out a big blanket for Chloe. Sam laid her daughter on the sofa and wrapped her into the cozy blanket. Then she turned to John and took a deep breath before she started to talk.

"Okay, it was an hour ago. I was sitting in my room, working on our case when I heard Chloe screaming and crying. So I ran to her and asked what happened and why she was crying." Sam stopped and looked into John's eyes, but then she continued, "she told me there was a man in her room, but when she started to scream, he fled through the window."

"Maybe it was just a nightmare", John told her, trying to calm her down.

"First I thought that by myself, but then I saw the open window… and I couldn't stay there John… I mean, what if he was still there?" Sam explained in a whisper.

"Of course not and I'm glad both of you are here … you are save now", John assured her with a smile. "Look, you two can sleep in my bedroom and I'm going to sleep here on the sofa, okay?"

"No, it's your bed John… Chloe and me, we can…", Sam started but John cut her off, "no, take my room… please!" he insisted.

Sam smiled shyly, took Chloe in her arms and walked towards the bedroom, "Thanks, good night."

"You're welcome… night", John smiled and waited until Sam closed the bedroom door. Then he laid down and tried to catch some sleep as well.

Half an hour later the phone rang and John woke up with a start. He looked around and wondered why he was in the living room and not in his bedroom, but then he remembered what happened with Sam in her house. With a sigh he got up and walked to the small table underneath the big mirror, where he picked up the phone.

"Yeah?" he asked, still half asleep. Since there was no answer from the other side of the line he asked again, a bit louder, "Hello? Who's there?" As he heard nothing but silence he shouted into the phone, "Damn you", and hang up the phone.

"Who was that?" he heard a voice from behind.

John turned round and saw Sam, standing in the doorway with a worried look on her face.

"I don't know, nobody answered," John told her, "I'm sorry if the phone woke you up", he added.

Sam shook her head, "No, I didn't sleep well anyway", she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I'm sorry… would you like something to drink?" John asked.

"Yeah, a glass of water would be fine", she responded.

John nodded and walked into the kitchen, Sam followed him. He poured a glass full with water and gave it to Sam.

"Uhm, do you think this man in your house was … Jack? I mean… it could be possible…", he asked and looked into her eyes, where he saw a hint of fear, "Oh, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to… uhm… I shouldn't have mentioned that", he apologized.

"Hey, it's okay… I thought about him too, but…", she sighed, "…I don't know. But no matter who this man was, he scared me John", Sam responded and sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

Suddenly the phone rang again and John made his way into the living room, "I'll be right back", he walked through the room and took the phone, "John Grant… Hello, who's there? … Damn you… I asked… Who's there??" he shouted into the phone, angrily.

"I know she is with you", the voice on the other side of the phone told him. John swallowed and asked again, "Who are you?" but the other side had already cut the line.

Sam came into the living room and saw John with a shocked expression on his face. "Hey, what's the matter John? Is there something wrong?"

John turned round and put the phone down, "Uhm, I think we have a problem".

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, frowning.

"It was him" he answered.

"Who?" Sam asked, confusing.

"He said he knows you're here with me, Sam" John said.

"What?" Sam almost shouted, "But… but how? I took care that nobody followed us. God John, what I'm going to do now?"

He took her in his arms, "you're save here, I promise."

"Oh god John, I… I can't stand this any longer. It's got to stop!" Sam began to sob in John's arms.

"Ssssh, everything's gonna be okay." John assured her.

"Do you know what the worst thing about this is?"

"What?" he held her tight in his arms.

"That I dragged you into this… I'm so sorry." She pulled apart and looked into his eyes.

"Hey, I've always told you that I'm here for you… no matter what." John smiled and took her hand.

"I know John, and I'm thankful… don't get me wrong, but this is too dangerous. It's enough that I have to worry about Chloe… I can't worry about you, too." She told him, with tears in her eyes, "That's why we have to go now", she pulled her hand away and walked into John's bedroom to wake Chloe.

"Wait…" he grabbed her arm, so she stopped and turn round to face him, "what are you going to do now and besides, where will you go?" he asked her.

"I… I don't know… but away. I don't want to put you in danger, okay." Sam explained, angrily.

"That's ridiculous, do you know that. Look, you can stay here till the morning and then we'll decide what we're going to do. I want to help you, Sam… please… let me help you, okay?" he looked into her big blue eyes.

"But…" she looked at him and bit her lower lip. 'Damn it, he's right. I have no plans at all, where should I go now?' she thought and took a huge breath, "okay, I stay."

---

_Okay, I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think... R&R _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

_In the morning_

John was in the kitchen and made breakfast for Sam and Chloe. He didn't sleep since he called Bailey in New Jersey, because he worried too much about the whole situation. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down on the table, as he heard a voice from behind.

"Good morning, John", the little girl walked to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Sweetie… how are you today", he asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine… but I'm hungry!"she grinned and sat down on a chair beside him.

John smiled, "Okay, and what do you want?"

"Uhm… do you have cereals, John?" she asked, grinningly.

"Of course I do" he went to the cupboard and took out a packet of Choco Pops. Then he filled a bowl full of milk and handed it to Chloe. She thanked him and began to eat.

"Is your Mummy still asleep?" John asked, while he watched her eating.

The little girl nodded, "I think she is very tired… and she had some nightmares, too".

"Really?" John asked, concerning. "I'm going to look after her, I'll be right back" he smiled and left the kitchen.

John opened the bedroom door silently. Sam was still asleep and he watched her for a moment. Cautiously he sat down on the bed beside her and whispered, "Sam?"

Sam stirred and slowly opened her eyes, as she saw John in front of her, "John?! What are you doing in my bedroom?" she asked, confusing.

"First of all, this is _my_ bedroom," he informed her with a smile, "but it doesn't matter… how are you today?" he asked.

Sam looked around and sighed, "Oh, I remember… okay, of course it's yours" she smiled, "yeah, I think I'm fine… where's Chloe?" she asked.

"Oh, she's in the kitchen, having breakfast. Sam, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah, what?" she looked into his blue eyes.

"I have a plan… actually it's Baileys but okay" he started.

"Bailey? You phoned him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, of course… he always knows what to do" he looked at her and continued. "Okay, here's the plan. Is there a friend of Chloe, where she can stay for a few days?" John asked, hopefully.

"Uhm… yeah, Amber is a good friend of hers… but why…" she asked, confusing.

"Okay, great. You call her later. Bailey told me about his house outside of Atlanta, and he suggested to hide there until it's safe. After the wedding, which will be this afternoon, he'll immediately come back and try to find out who did this okay." John told her.

"But where's this house? I don't know if I'll find it." Sam looked at John.

"Don't worry… I know the way, we're gonna find it!" he smiled.

"What… what do you mean _we_? You're not coming with me, do you?" she said.

"Of course I do! Do you think I would let you go to a house, somewhere in the middle of nowhere… all alone? No way!" he said with a smile.

Sam sat on the bed and looked into John's eyes. She was so happy to be with him right now, because she wouldn't know what to do, if she was all by herself. Everybody knew, she's a very tough and self conscious woman, but if it comes to her own family, she becaomes too weak, nervous and hurtful. She couldn't bear to lose another member of her family after Tom.

"Sam? Hey… earth to Sam… anybody at home?" he said, looking at her.

"What? Uh.... sorry uhm… did you say something?" Sam asked.

"Yeah… I said, we should hurry" he stood up and walked to the door, "coffee is ready!" he said and went back to the kitchen.

-----

_ 30 minutes later_

Sam came into the kitchen with the phone in her hand. "Okay, Amber's Mum agreed… Chloe can stay with them for a couple of days." Sam informed John.

"What? I can sleep at Amber's? Really?" Chloe looked at her mother, smiling widely.

"Yep, I have to work you know… outside of Atlanta." she glanced at John, "…and since Angel is not here at the moment, you can stay with Amber. It's cool, isn't it?" Sam smiled at her little daughter, "but now I have to discuss something with John, okay?" she told her and left with John the kitchen. "John, I drive Chloe to her friend and you go to the headquarters, looking for the key." She told him.

"What? No no… I don't let you alone, Sam. It's too dangerous if we split now. First, we bring Chloe to her friend and then we're looking for this stupid key. And that's that." he looked into her eyes and walked into the bedroom to pack some things.

-----

_ 2 hours later_

Sam and John got out from a big supermarket with 4 bags full with food and walked towards John's car.

"Do you think we bought enough" Sam asked.

"Sam… 4 bags for both of us… I don't want to spend the whole winter there, you know." He told her, jokingly.

"Neither do I but I think better more than less", Sam responded, while John opened the trunk and put all the bags in it. Both got inside the car and John started, "Okay, we have the key… a bag with some things, food…", he grabbed inside his jacket, "…my cell phone, my gun…".

"Wait… your gun? For what?" she asked, concerning.

"I don't know… but it won't do any harm." she looked at her.

"Well… you're right," she sighed and took the map. "So, where is this cabin exactly?"

"Hmm… let me see…" he grabbed the map, "okay… there…" he pointed at a spot in the middle of a forest south from Atlanta . "We take this highway and then… we have to look for the right exit… along this road through the forest…hmm… well okay, this should take an hour or two." he looked at Sam and gave her the map.

"Great, then let's go" she smiled and fastened her seatbelt.

Two hours later they arrived at Bailey's house.

"Looks nice, doesn't it?" John got out of the car and opened the trunk.

Sam nodded and took the bag from the seat behind, "John?"

"Yeah?" he took two bags and looked at her.

"Are you sure nobody followed us?" she looked around and then at John.

"I didn't see anyone… no car… nothing. Don't worry Sam, we're safe here." He said with a smile and opened the door. Sam followed him, put the bag down on the chair next to the door and looked through the house.

"It's really nice here… I think I could stay here for a while" she took off her coat and walked towards the kitchen. "Besides this… I didn't have a vacation for two years." she smiled at John.

"You call this vacation? Did you forget I'm here, too?" John looked at her, grinning.

"Don't be ridiculous John… I'm glad you're here with me. " she told him, looking into his eyes, and he did the same. Four years they worked together and became good friends, trying to hide their feeling for each other. The whole VCTF team could see the chemistry between them, except John and Sam.

After a moment of looking at each other John answered, "You're very welcome… I... I told you, I'm always here for you… if you like it or not." he smiled.

"Thanks" she smiled back at him, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I … I go and … get the remaining stuff from the car." John said and walked back to his car.

Sam watched him walking away and smiled. She never thought they would get so close, that John would help her in such difficult situations. Normally, Bailey was there for her. No matter when or why, but they were best friends since they worked together. And she thought there wouldn't be another person like him, but she was wrong.

A few seconds later, John came back and brought the bags into the kitchen. "So, what would you like to do now?" he asked, looking into her eyes, "I mean… we can cook something… or I don't know… watch TV?" he suggested.

"Hm, I don't know… maybe we explore the surroundings a little bit?" Sam said.

"Sounds great" he smiled and left with Sam the house.

"Did you hear that?" Sam closed her eyes, as they sat down on a log a few minutes ago from Bailey's house.

John looked around and then at Sam, "No, what?"

"Absolutely nothing… pure silence, it's fantastic… isn't it?" she smiled and looked at him.

John laughed, "Yeah… that's true. No Bailey who's screaming at me, because I still haven't finished my paperwork…" he said, grinning. With these words, his cell phone rang and he saw Bailey's name on the display, "Oh great, when we speak from the devil!" John laughed and took the call. "Hey Bailey, how are you doing?"

"Hey John… where are you?" Bailey asked.

"Oh we're at your house already. Really nice place!" John answered.

"Yeah, I know… John, I don't get a flight for today… I'll take a machine tomorrow morning, okay?" Bailey told him.

"Tomorrow?" he looked at Sam, "well, this should be okay… maybe you can call Nathan and George, so that they can start until you're in Atlanta ."

----

A few miles away a man was sitting inside a small bus with a pair of headphones and listened to the phone call between John and Bailey. "Not very smart colleagues you have there, Sam." he grinned.

Last night, when Sam was at John's apartment he manipulated John's car with a radio beacon, so that he was able to follow them wherever they decided to go. That he bugged the phone calls of John was just an addition to find out what they were planning. So he sat there and listened to their conversation.....

----

_What do you think? I love to get feedback :) R&R _


	4. Chapter 4

_thanks for your reviews.. here's more! :)_

-----

**Chapter 4 **

"Okay, let's do it this way." John said to Bailey.

"Agreed. I'll call you tomorrow morning, right after I landed in Atlanta. Should be around ten, I guess."

"Yeah yeah. That's fine. Just enjoy the wedding, Bailey." John told him, while he looked at Sam.

"Sure, okay I have to go. John, we'll be in touch." then Bailey ended the call and John put his cell back into his back pocket of his pants.

"Okay, as you've already heard. Bailey is coming tomorrow. He couldn't get a flight earlier. I think that's not really a problem, is it?" John asked, smiling.

"No, I guess not."

"Good, i told him that."

"Good." Sam said, holding his gaze. "I really appreciate that you do this, John."

"Do what?" he asked, confusing.

"Stay with me. Here. God knows where we are. If I'd be alone here I don't know if..."

John grabbed her hands, "I told you before and I tell you again. That's what friends are for, right?" he gave her a smile.

"But..."

"And i would never, listen, _never_ ever let you alone. It didn't even consider that for a second." John assured her, matter of factly, giving her hand a squeeze.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." he said, still holding her hand and caressing her fingers with this thumb.

"I... I just..." she looked at both of their hands and felt her heart beating faster.

"What?" he whispered.

She looked up into his eyes and tried to think clearly, "I was going to say that..."

"Yeah?" he looked at her, smiling.

"I just hope that... that everyting is going to be alright."

"What a question, Sam. Of course it will."

She sighed heavily before he looked back at him, "If you say so." she tried to smile.

--------

After a while, they decided to walk back to the house. The sunset began and it got colder outside.

Once they were inside the house, John locked the door and turned round to Sam, "Okay, are you hungry? I can cook us something if you want."

"No, thanks… not yet," she smiled and sat down on the sofa in front of the TV, "let's see if there's something we can watch." she zapped through the channels, while John sat down beside her.

"Hey, stop… what about this?" he pointed on the screen, grinning.

"Columbo?" she asked, frowning. "Sorry, I can't stand this man" she said and zapped forward.

"Heeeey…" John grabbed the remote control, "give it to me, it's mine" he grinned and zapped back to Columbo.

"Who says that's yours?" she laughed and tried to get the remote back, but John held it to the other side, so that she couldn't reach it.

"Do you want something?" he looked at her, grinning.

"Yes, give me the remote… please!" she asked, smiling.

"No… sorry, I've told you… it's mine" he grinned and looked on the screen.

"Hey, that's not fair…" she said, tickling him.

"Oh… and you think … that's fair if you're …tickling me?" he said between laughs, "please…. please… stop that!"

"Only if you give me the remote control back…" she told him, looking into his blue eyes.

"Hmm, I don't know…" he looked at her as well and moved closer to her, until they weren't less than inches apart, "… I … I think you've persuaded me…" he pulled apart and gave her the remote control.

"Thanks" she looked at him, smiling shyly. "I'm looking for something we both like."

"Sounds great… and I go and get us something to drink." he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Sam followed him with her gaze and bit her lower lip. 'Ok Sam, stop that… he's your co-worker....' she told herself, as she watched John in the kitchen.

John was in the kitchen to catch something to drink, but actually it was just an excuse to escape from what happened on the couch. He had never expected to get close to her would cause such strange feelings in him. But her scent was so lovely and sweet, that he nearly kissed her two minutes ago.

He looked through the items they bought in the store a few hours ago. There he found a six pack of coke and said, "Is coke okay?" he cast a look to Sam, who was still sitting in the living room.

"Yeah, coke would be fine" she answered with a smile.

John took two cokes and walked back into the living room, "Here" he handed her the coke and sat down beside her. "And? Is there a movie or something?"

"Thanks" she took the coke, "uhm… I don't know… too bad that we haven't a TV program…" she said, zapping through the channels.

"Yep…" he looked at her and saw she was shivering, "hey, are you okay?" he asked, concerning.

"Hmm? Oh yeah… just a little cold in here, isn't it?" she said, rubbing her arms.

"You're right" he looked at her, "I'm going to make a nice fireplace… that should help" he smiled, stood up and walked to the front door.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sam asked, worrying.

"No wood, no fireplace… right?" he grinned and put on his jacket.

"But wait, it's already dark outside…" she stood up and took the flashlight from the side table near the sofa, "I think we need this" she handed it John and slipped into her coat.

"Hey, what are you doing? I can do this on my own. And apart from this… you are shaking already," he told her and opened the door, "I'll be back soon." With these words he went out and shut the door behind him.

It was really dark outside and he could hardly see his own hand in front of his face, so he turned on the flashlight and searched for some wood pieces, which were stacked on the right side of the door. While he put some pieces in a bucket he heard a noise behind him and turned around. Since he didn't see anyone he turned round again and grabbed another wood piece as he heard the noise again.

"Hello?" he shouted, "who's there?" he looked around. Suddenly he saw someone behind the trees in the near forest, "HEY!! Who are you?" he took out his gun and went cautiously towards the forest, where he thought he saw someone standing a few seconds ago. "Hello? I said who's there?" he shouted, with a firm grip around his gun while he walked further. But there was nothing. Maybe it was just an animal, he thought and turned around to walk back to the house. All of a sudden, he gasped out loud and fell down on his knees. What the hell was that, he thought and noticed a spot of blood on his sweatshirt and after that, everything went black.

-----

_to be continued.... _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for your reviews. I'm so glad you like my story! :) _

-----

**Chapter 5 **

_Meanwhile in the house_

Sam sat on the couch and wrapped herself in a big cozy blanket. While she waited for John to come back, she laid her head back and closed her eyes, totally lost in thoughts, so that she didn't notice the news on CNN.

A man escaped from the psychiatry of Atlanta 2 days ago. His name was Richard Manahan and he was the prime suspect in 4 cases Sam and the team worked on 2 years ago. Unfortunately he had a very smart lawyer who pleaded for his mental incapacity and the judge rather decided to send him in a psychiatric than into jail.

Suddenly Sam jumped as she heard a shot, coming from outside the house. "John" she whispered, with a shocked expression on her face. Immediately she got up and opened the front door, "John?" she looked around, but there was no sign of him. "Where are you?" she shouted, with fear in her eyes. Oh goodness, what happened to him, she thought and walked towards the nearby forest, "John, please… if that's a joke… it's not very funny, okay. Come out now"! she shouted, when she suddenly saw someone lying on the ground. She ran towards the body and noticed it was John, being shot in the stomach. "Oh my god, John…" she knelt down beside him and felt for his pulse. Thank goodness, he was alive! "John, come on… wake up!" she pulled his head on her lap and patted his cheeks slightly.

His eyes fluttered open and looked at her weakly, "Sam?"

"Yeah, I'm here… everything's gonna be okay." she tried to smile, even if she'd rather cry as she saw the wound on his stomach, bleeding a lot.

"Sam, I… I… there was…" he tried to tell her what happened, but she cut him off.

"Ssssh, don't speak…" she put her hand on his cheek, "… come on, you need to get up… we have to go back to the house!" she told him and helped him to get up. Sam supported him with her arm around his waist as they slowly walked back to the house.

Once inside, Sam closed the door conscientious. Though there was someone outside who was apparently after them scared her. "Come on John, you need to lay down." She led him to the sofa where he laid down, a painful expression on his face.

"Sam… I… I didn't make… a fireplace yet and…. you're still cold… I'm sorry!" he whispered.

"John…" she tried to smile, but still worrying, "I think that's our last problem right now, isn't it?" she took his hand, "Where is your cell phone? I'm going to call the emergency."

"I… I don't know…" he closed his eyes, appareantly passing out again.

"John… no… no… stay awake… please" she cried.

No, that could not be true. Damn it, she need to find the cell phone. After a deep breathe, she looked around but then she remembered that John was talking to Bailey when they were outside. So she shoved a hand in his jacket, but there was nothing. "No… it has to be there…" she looked at John and then on his wound.

Great Sam, really great. It's all your fault, you dragged him into this and if he's going to… . No, stop that. That wouldn't happen. She ran her fingers through her hair und sighed. "Okay, there's only one thing. I have to drive him to the hospital. But he needs to wake up, 'cause I don't know how I'll get him into the car in his situation." she told herself and leant over John, patting his cheeks again. "John, come on buddy… wake up… wake up please!! We have to go to the hospital… come on!"

John opened his eyes and looked at her, "I... I can't, Sam!" he told her, breathing heavily.

"What are you talking about? I told you, everything's gonna be okay, but now I need your help to get you into the car." she said, with tears in her eyes, "I can't stand here and watch you die!"

John looked at her. She was so beautiful, but he could see the fear and pain in her eyes. He didn't want to make her unhappy, so he took all his strength and sat up, "I guess there is no chance you can bring the car in the bedroom, can't you?"

"No, I guess not… sorry" she smiled, and grabbed his arm, "come on, let's get up now."

-----

_ On the way to the hospital_

Right after John sat down on the front passenger seat, he passed out again. Sam tried everything to wake him up, but her efforts were to no avail. To make sure he was still alive, she felt his pulse. With a sigh of relief she noticed, that his heart was still beating, but very slow. 'No, she couldn't lose him. No!' she said to herself and stepped on the gas. If she didn't drive fast, maybe it would be too late for him.

As they arrived at the hospital, Sam ran inside and cried for help. Immediately four male nurses came with a stretcher and brought John inside, straight into the operating room. Sam ran after him, but the doctor told her she had to wait outside. The big metal door closed in front of her, and all she could see were the letters 'No Entrance'. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. All she could think about was that this whole mess was her fault. And if he's going to die, she would never forgive herself.

She walked towards the waiting room as she saw a telephone. Immediately she dialed the number of the department.

"Grace Alvarez" Grace answered, but when she didn't get a response she asked again, "Hallo? Who's there?"

"Grace… it's me… Sam!" she said, still crying.

"Sam… hey, what happened? Are you crying?" she asked with concern.

"I'm in the hospital" Sam told her.

"What? Why? Are you okay?"

"Yeah… but… but John he…" she began to sob.

"Sam, calm down… what happened to John?"

"He's been hit by… by a bullet… and… and they operate on him now!" Sam told her.

"Oh my god! Sam, I'll be there in 15 minutes" she said and cut off.

A nurse came out from the operating room and Sam ran to her.

"Excuse me… John Grant, how's he doing?" she asked, with red eyes.

"Sorry, I can't tell ya… the doctor will talk to you later", the young blonde nurse told her and hurried along the hallway.

Sam sighed and sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. She closed her eyes and held her head in her hand.

"Sam?" she heard a familiar voice and looked up.

"Grace" she stood up and gave her friend a hug.

They pulled apart and Grace looked at her, "Tell me what happened… who shot at him?" she asked, as both sat down on the couch. After a huge breath Sam started to tell Grace what happened a few hours ago.

"Sam, don't blame your self for this. It wasn't you fault, okay?" Grace tried to calm her down after she knew what happened.

"Of course it was Grace. I should never involve him into this. This man is after _me_… and now he is injured because of me and…" Grace cut her off.

"Hey, stop here Sam. You know John and his stubbornness. It was his decision to be with you and to protect you. And we all know he would do it again."

At the same moment the doctor came out from the operating room with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I'm Doctor Barton." he shook their hands. "Are you relatives of John Grant?" he asked.

"Uhm… not exactly. We're from FBI… he's our partner" Grace explained.

"Is his family informed? I would talk to them first."

"John doesn't have a family… well, not one he wants anything to do with." Sam said and looked at Grace.

"Well, okay… John Grant lost a lot of blood and the operation wasn't that easy, but he is stable now." he told them, looking at John's file.

"That's good news" Sam sighed in relieve and smiled.

"The next 24 hours will be very important… we have to wait" Dr. Barton said.

"Why? You said he is stable." Sam asked, confusing.

"The next few hours are important, because then we'll know if he gets any infections." Grace told her friend with a soft voice.

"Oh, are you a doctor too?" Dr. Barton asked.

"Yeah… long time ago!" she explained, "Can we see him now?"

"He's still asleep… but okay. You'll find his room at the end of the hallway on the left side. Room number 3" the doctor said and walked away.

"Come on Sam… let's go and see how John's doing", Grace said.

"Yeah, okay" Sam answered and walked with Grace along the hallway until they saw the room number 3. Grace opened the door cautiously and they entered the room. Sam closed the door silently and leant against it, while Grace walked towards John's bed and checked the monitors of the machines. "Everything looks fine", she smiled and turned round to see Sam still standing at the door. "Sam, I have to go back to the department. Call me if there are any changes to his condition".

"Of course" Sam answered and Grace opened the door, "wait… maybe you can call Bailey and tell him what happened and that he doesn't have to worry" Sam whispered.

Grace nodded and left the room. After a short hesitation, Sam walked to John's bed and took a chair to sit down beside him. She watched him for a moment and the machines behind him. "John… I'm so sorry" she whispered, her eyes still focused on him. Softly, she took his hand in hers and caressed it with her thumbs. "I need you!" she added, whispering.

---

_to be continued... Please, R&R!! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for your reviews. :) Here's the next Chapter. Enjoy! _

---

**Chapter 6 **

_Next day at the hospital_

John woke up and opened his eyes slowly. The noise of several machines on his left side told him that he wasn't in his own bed in his apartment. 'But why? What happened?' Suddenly he felt something warm. He turned his head to the other side and saw that someone was holding his hand. And it felt good, very good. With a smile he closed his eyes again and tightened the grip. Then he opened his eyes again and looked up. In surprise he saw Sam, sitting beside him in a not very comfortable position, sleeping.

He looked around a saw a glass of water on the nightstand. Softly, he slipped his hand out of Sam's and reached over to take the glass when pain was running through his body. The glass fell down on the floor and Sam woke up with a start. "John?"

John put his head back on the bed, his hand on his wound, "Great".

"Nice possibility to tell me you're awake" she smiled and looked on the floor with the pieces of the broken glass.

"I'm so sorry… I … I didn't mean to wake you up", John said.

"I know, but it's about time…" she looked at her watch and held her neck.

"Sam… what happened…I mean…" he tried to sit up.

"No no no, lay back…" she looked at him, "you've been shot and you need to rest."

John closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened.

"Do you remember anything?" Sam asked.

After a short silence, John began to speak. "We were in Bailey's cottage… and I… I went outside to get some wood for… for the fireplace. Then I heard something and turned around. I took my gun and… and ran into the forest… where the noise came from, but I… I didn't see anyone…"John began to breathe heavily, "I… I walked back to the house as…", John gasped for air.

"John… calm down… please!" Sam told him and laid her hand on his forehead, "come on, take deep breaths."

As he didn't calm down she pressed the emergency button and a few seconds later a doctor and two nurses hurried into the room. "What happened?" the doctor asked, while he checked the machines.

"I… I don't know… he tried to tell me something and…" Sam began.

"Please, wait outside…" he pointed to the door.

"I didn't mean to…" she looked at John and left the room.

---

_ Two hours later..._

Sam woke up and noticed that she has been fallen asleep on the leather couch in the waiting room. She sat up as she heard a familiar voice talking to a doctor. It was Bailey asking about John's condition.

"Bailey…" Sam said, and he turned around, "I thought you're still in New Jersey ."

"Sam…" he gave her a tight hug, "...after Grace told me what happened, I couldn't wait and took the next machine in the middle of the night."

"Bailey, I'm glad you're here. Did the doctor tell you something?" Sam asked, looking at him.

"He's okay now. They gave him a sedative. Sam, I'm really sorry what happened." Bailey said, looking at his hands.

"I know, we all are…" Sam sighed.

"No, I mean… it was my fault. I suggested him to go to my cottage and now look what happened. I should have known it better, Sam… after all my years at the FBI." he looked into her eyes.

"We're all feeling guilty… but that doesn't make it undone. John is strong and with our help he'll be back on his feet soon." Sam said.

"Yeah…" he tried to smile, "what about coffee and something to eat?" he suggested.

"Sounds great… there's a cafeteria downstairs." Sam answered and both walked to the elevator.

----

The waiter brought two cups of coffee and a sandwich for Sam. Bailey took a sip from his coffee and started to talk, "Sam, I know you have other things in your mind right now… but we have to talk about this. There's still someone after you… or John… or maybe after all of us. God knows!" he held the cup in his hands and looked at her.

"I know…" she looked at her sandwich, "what I'm going to do now? I don't want to go back to my house… Angel is not here and…" she looked at Bailey, "…I don't want Chloe to be in danger."

"And I don't want to see you in danger, too. Look… do you remember the old firehouse I told you a few months ago?" he asked and put the cup down.

"Yeah, of course… but I think…" Bailey cut her off.

"… that's a great idea. I can guarantee you the best security there. Cameras, alarm systems, bulletproof glass, safety lock with an entry code… and all is ready and waiting for you to move in. I can arrange everything, Sam… you don't have to go back to your house. I'll send a team to get all your stuff for you." Bailey explained.

Sam sighed, "Actually it sounds great… except for the camera part… but you're right. It's probably the best." she looked at him.

"I know, it's not the house you've dreamt of… but it's safe there, and that's the most important thing now. So, do you agree if I arrange your relocation?" he took out his cell phone.

"Uhm… do I have a choice?" she looked at him, "no, it's okay… I guess" she took the sandwich and bit off.

-----

After they finished their coffee, Sam and Bailey walked back to John's room. A nurse came out and told them that he was awake and that they could see him now.

John heard the door open and turned his head to the other side to see who's coming in, "Bailey".

"Hey John…" Bailey sat down on the chair beside John, "how are you doing?"

"Oh, I've never felt better in my life… isn't that obvious?" John said.

"John, I'm sorry… I didn't want that...." Bailey told him.

"I know that Bailey… it's my fault. I should have gone back to the house instead of running after him. But hey… I never was the smartest FBI agent, was I?" he sighed and looked outside the window.

Bailey looked at Sam with a concerned look and then turned back to John, "What are you talking about? You know you're one of the best men I've ever had in my team, John."

"Oh really? And how does it come, that I'm the one who's been kidnapped, captured and shot all the time? Ah, damn it!" John said, without looking at Bailey or Sam.

"That's not true John. That's the risk of our job…" Bailey began, but Sam cut him off and continued, "John, that doesn't mean you're not a good agent. It's more about how much you're risking your life for your job… to save people."

"Oh yeah, great!" John muttered, "But if you don't mind, I would like to change the topic." he said and looked at Bailey.

"I'm all in favor…" he smiled.

"I'd like to go home…" John said in a whisper.

"Soon… the doctor said maybe in a week. You should take a proper break until you're really fit again." Bailey told him.

"I would heal much better if I could be at home …" John pleaded.

"Okay, I'm going to ask the doctor… "Bailey smiled and left the room.

A few minutes later he came back. "The doctor is not amused about your stubbornness, but you can leave the hospital tomorrow… on your own risk. He wants to keep you here one more night. Is that okay?" Bailey asked.

"It's okay… thanks" John looked at him and turned his head to the window.

"John, I'm really sorry but I have to go now. George called me a few minutes ago. I come back later if you like." he suggested.

"Yeah… okay!" John said.

"Okay… then, see you later!" Bailey said and left the room.

After a minute of silence, Sam began "John… after what happened when you woke up in the morning… I… I didn't mean to upset you… I'm sorry!" she apologized.

He sighed and turned his head on the other side, so that he could see her straight into her eyes. "You know what? I'm so sick that everyone tells me he's sorry… I can't hear it anymore, okay? So, do me a favor and save your breath!" he said.

"But I…" she saw that he turned on the other side again, "is there anything I can get you? Do you want something?" she asked, a little upset.

"No thanks…" he answered without looking at her.

"Fine… then… I think I'll better go" she said walking towards the door.

"Sam, wait… please!" John said.

She turned around, "What?"

"I… uhm I'm sorry and… I don't want you to go. Stay with me… please…" he told her, pleading.

She looked into his blue eyes and smiled, "Okay… are you sure there is nothing I can do for you?"

"No… I just want… uhm… would you like to watch TV with me? Or… I mean… if you'd like to go… I'd understand." he looked at her.

"No, of course not…" she walked to his bed and sat down on the chair beside him.

"If I was too rude… I'm sorry" he began, "I didn't mean to shout at you."

"I thought we agreed 'no sorrys'…" she smiled, "…but hey, it's okay… it's a difficult situation… for all of us," she tried to smile, but looked down onto her hands.

"I know…" he started, "…did Bailey say something about the suspect?

"Not really… he wasn't at the headquarters since he's back in Atlanta ." Sam told him.

"Oh, okay…" he looked around and found the remote control on his nightstand. He sat up and leant over to grab it.

"Hey, wait. Why didn't you say something." she got up and gave him what he wanted, "here!"

"Thanks… any preferences? Talk shows, sports, news or … maybe Columbo" he grinned.

Sam laughed, "Back to your old self again, aren't you? Hmm, it's up to you. I watch whatever you like." she sat down on the chair again and looked up on the TV, which John just turned on.

----

In the evening, after two movies and some news, a nurse came into the room with a bed and placed it beside John's.

"Oh look, seems you're getting company." Sam said.

After the nurse put the bed on the right place, she walked to John and Sam "Mr. Malone ordered a bed for you, Mrs. Waters. Your new home isn't ready until tomorrow afternoon… so you can stay here with Mr. Grant." she smiled and turned his attention to John.

"Mr. Grant, what do you like for meal?" she asked with a smile.

"Nothing, I'm not hungry." John replied and looked back on the tv.

"But you should eat something…" she said, concerning, "or you can't go home tomorrow."

He glared at her, "Oh, is that a threat?

"Maybe… look, you can't go home if you act like this. Then it's better you stay here for one more week until you're strong enough." she explained, with her hands on here hips.

"Okay okay," he sighed.

"I'll be right back…" the nurse told them and left the room.

"What did she mean with your 'new home'?" John asked Sam.

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you… do you remember the old firehouse? I've decided to move in there. Well, I think it's the safest place at the moment and Bailey guaranteed me full protection there." Sam said with a sigh.

"Wise decision, Sam. You're not safe anymore in your house and you're alone at the moment. And besides… the firehouse is not far away from my apartment. If there's a problem… I can be there in a minute." he said.

"Yeah, that's true… but is that a good thing?" she grinned, teasing.

"Hey!" John answered.

"Of course it's a good thing, John" she told him with a smile and took his hand in hers.

Right at that moment the nurse came back with a tablet, "So… this one is for you…" she put it on John's nightstand, "and Mrs. Waters… this one's for you. I thought you're hungry, too." she said, smiling.

"Oh thank you… but you really shouldn't have…" Sam replied.

"That's okay, you're welcome" she leaned over to her and whispered, "Maybe you could take care that he's going to eat his meal."

"Yeah, we'll see about that" she glanced at John smiling before the nurse left the room.

----

_To be continued..... Please R&R! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Ha wow... next chapter is ready. That was fast, huh? :) So, here we go. Enjoy! _

----

**Chapter 7 **

_Next Day_

"Sam, do you mind if John stays with you in the firehouse for a few days? The doctor said he shouldn't be alone, 'cause he's to weak to care for himself. And the other thing is, we don't know if he's still after John… and alone in his apartment, not able to defend himself if there's a problem…" he explained, while they walked down the hospital hallway.

"Bailey, I had this on my mind too… I don't want him to be alone anyway. And after all what happened, I owe him to take care of him." Sam answered.

"Okay, I'm going to John's apartment and pack some things." They came to the nurse station, "Excuse me, John Grant is going to be released… can we borrow this wheelchair to get him to the car?" Bailey asked, pointing at the wheelchair in the corner.

"Of course" the nurse answered with a smile.

"Thanks," Bailey said and walked with Sam back to John's room.

John sat on the bed and buttoned his shirt as Bailey and Sam came in.

"Ready?" Bailey began and rolled the wheelchair in front of John.

"Yeah… what's that?" he raised his left eyebrow and pointed at the wheelchair.

"What does it look like… come on, sit in here and let's go..." Bailey said.

"No thanks, I can go on my own…" he retorted with a stern look at Bailey and stood up, "see… it's no problem."

Bailey looked at Sam and rolled his eyes, "Well, then let's go."

---

Half an hour later they arrived in front of the firehouse with two guards standing at the door.

"So, here we are… welcome to your new home." Bailey said and opened the car door.

Sam looked at the two guards and murmured, "Great, I already love it" and with a sigh she left the car, too. Only John sat on the back seat with his eyes closed, waiting for Bailey to return and bring him to his own apartment. With a knock on the car window John jumped and opened his eyes. He pulled the window down, "Hmm?" he said, weakly.

"What are you waiting for John, get out of the car and welcome your new home for the next few weeks" Bailey told him and opened the car door.

"What?"

"Yes, you move in there until you're feeling better." Bailey told him.

"Oh no, you said I can go home… home into _my_ apartment... not into… into a firehouse…" he said and tried to close the door again.

"John, don't act like a child…" Bailey insisted, "I want you to stay here with Sam until you're feeling better... and now get out of the car."

"But I don't want you."

"John..."

"Fine. If you don't want to drive me home, I can take a cab." he searched for his cell phone.

"Get out now or I'll take you back to the hospitel where you stay a _whole_ week until you're fully recovered. Your choice!"

John looked into his eyes with anger, climbed out and mumbled "Go to hell".

"What?" Bailey asked.

"Nothing…" he walked past the guards into the firehouse and stopped in front of the elevator, where Sam entered the code Bailey gave her a minute ago.

A moment later the three of them reached the second floor and Bailey smiled, "How do you like it, Sam?"

"Yeah… nice place…" she looked around and perceived cameras in almost every corner, "Big brother is watching us, huh?"

"You're able to turn them off… if you like. But it's safer if they are on… just in case…" he looked at her.

"I know, I know…" she sighed and looked at John, "come on, sit down… you don't have to stand around like this" she took his arm and led him to the sofa in the middle of the living room.

"Okay… I have to go back to the headquarters… make yourselves at home. I'll call you." he walked into the elevator and left the firehouse.

"So, here we are…" Sam said and sat down on the sofa beside John. "How do you feel?"

"Apart from preferring my own apartment…" he sighed, "I'm fine, I guess." he said and looked at her.

"You don't want to stay with me?"

"No, it's not that I don't want to stay with you."

"But?" Sam asked, carefully.

"I just don't want to stay _here_. All those cameras are making me crazy. I know they will. I don't like to be watched _all_ the time." John looked around.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird. I don't like it either. But Bailey said it's safe."

"Sure it is."

Sam smiled, "And do you know the best thing about this?"

"Hmm, no… what?" John asked, his eyes stayed on her so direct and easy, that she felt her heart beat rising.

"I... I don't have to call you if there is a problem... because you're already here…"

"Yeah... that's true." a smile covered his face and he settled back onto the sofa. "But I'm not sure if I would be able to help you in my situation." he said, half laughing.

Sam shrugged, smiling. "What matters most is that you're here."

"And seems you have to bear me for a while. Thanks to Bailey!"

"Yeah, don't let me forget to thank him one more time." Sam grinned, looking down on her hands and back at John.

"Okay..."

"So, how you're doing?" Sam asked, looking at the place where the bullet hit him.

"I'm fine. Just a little weak."

"I could make us some tea."

"Sounds good." John smiled.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Sam got up and walked into the kitchen to make some tea. When she came back a few minutes later, John was laying on the sofa, asleep. Carefully, she threw a blanket over him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Just rest." she whispered, smiling before she walked back into the kitchen.

---

_To be continued... Please R&R! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hehe, thanks for your reviews. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy :) _

**Chapter 8**

_ Next day at the Headquarters_

"As long as we don't know the suspect, I want all of you to be careful. Avoid going out alone, no matter where or when. Is that clear?" Bailey said, looking around the table.

Everybody nodded silently except Sam.

"Good." He took a glance at Sam who was absentmindedly drawing on her notebook. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" she looked up and noticed that everyone was looking at her. "What?"

"Did you hear what I was saying?"

"Uhm… I… no. What did you say?"

"I want you to be careful, okay?" Bailey repeated calmly.

"I know that, Bailey."

"Good. Then that's all for now. You can go back to work." He said and watched as everyone left the Command Center .

Sam was about to walk out too when Bailey called her, "Sam, can I talk to you in my office?"

She turned to him, "You said we should go back to work and there is this report waiting for me in my office."

"Just five minutes."

"Okay!" she said and followed him into his office. "So?"

"Sam, is everything okay?" he asked worried and gestured to his leather couch.

Sam shook her head and answered, "Yeah, everything's fine. Why?"

"I don't know. Is something wrong with John?"

"Wrong?" she looked at him. "Not really."

"But?"

"It's hard. For me and John. It's hard with all those cameras. Do you have the slightest idea how weird that is? To know that we're being watched all the time?"

"Sam…"

"No of course not, because you don't live there. Oh and there I have a question. Are there cameras in the bathroom? I'm just wondering, you know?" Sam pressed her fingers to her eyes and let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay."

"No it's not. I should be thankful that you offered me the firehouse with all the security and what do I do? I shout at you. I'm sorry, Bailey." Sam said, apologetically.

"Hey, I told you already, it's okay. I understand you, really. And back to your question. There should be no cameras in the bathroom."

"Shouldn't?" Sam laughed, "Yeah, this sounds comforting."

"Look. I show you something."

"What?" she followed him to his computer.

"Do you want to see what John's doing at the moment?" he sat down on his chair and looked up at her.

"What? I… I don't know. You can see this from your computer?"

"Yes. I just log into this program. It contains the whole camera system of the firehouse. And here I can chose which room I want to see. George made this for me." Bailey explained.

"So, who has access to this? Just you?"

"No." Bailey shook his head. "The security people of the VTCF, too. If there's an emergency there's a signal and so they're able to help."

"Uh-huh." She touched her forehead.

"So, let's see what our patient is doing."

Suddenly the door opened and George came in, "Bailey, there's a call for you."

"Sure, I'm coming. Sam, I'll be right back." He got up and left the room.

Sam looked at the monitor and saw John coming out of the bathroom. _He looked a little bit tired_, she thought.

With one hand on his wound, he walked back into the living to clean up a little before Sam got home. He brought the dishes into the kitchen, cleaned the table and put the magazines and work reports back into his room.

_ This is absolutely too much_ , Sam thought and grabbed the phone to call him. He was supposed to rest, not to clean the firehouse.

"Hello?" John answered the phone.

"Hey, it's me."

"Hey Sam."

"How you're doing?" she asked, looking at the computer.

"I'm fine."

"Good. So, what are you doing right now?"

"Me? Oh, laying in bed and taking a rest." He lied and made his way into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"John, I can see you. You really shouldn't running around like this. You're supposed to rest. So please lay down, okay?"

John stopped in his track. "_What_? What do you mean, you _see_ me?"

"I…uhm…you do remember that there are cameras, do you?"

"_What_? Goddamn it, Sam. Are you really telling me that you were watching me?"

"No, it's just... Bailey showed me how this works here and…"

John interrupted her, "You _and_ Bailey are watching me? Great, it's getting better."

"No, Bailey's not here. And I was watching you for… I don't know two minutes or something. It's not that I do it the whole day."

"Yeah, that would be weird."

"Yes, for both of us." Sam smiled when she saw John looking around.

"Good to know." He said and headed into the living room to sit down. "Better?"

"Definitely!" Sam answered smiling. "You don't have to clean, John. I can do that when I come home."

"But I don't want you to clean after me. It's okay, I really can do that. It's no problem." John told her.

Sam sighed. _Why was he always so stubborn_? "Look, I wanted to catch some food on my way home. What do you want?"

"I'm not really hungry, Sam."

"But you have to eat."

"Sam…"

"So, what? Fastfood, Italian or Chinese food?" Sam suggested.

"Chinese…" John said, hesitantly.

"Yeah, I knew that." Sam answered, grinning.

"No you did not. I almost said Fastfood." He told her, laughing.

"Well then. I'm home in…" she glanced at her watch, "…two hours, I guess."

"Good."

"You want anything else?"

"Uuhhmm, no!"

"Okay, see you then. Oh and John?

"Yeah?"

"Please, lay down." Sam pleaded.

"Okay. And Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't watch me any longer, okay?"

Sam laughed, "I promise!"

"Thanks. Okay, bye."

"Bye!" Sam ended the call, saw that John lay down on the couch and closed the program on Bailey's computer.

_ Two hours later…_

Sam came out of the elevator and walked into the living room. John laid on the couch, eyes closed and the remote control in his hand. So she walked over to him to cover him with the blanket when he suddenly opened his eyes.

"Hey"

"Oh hey, sorry I didn't mean to wake you up."

"I did not sleep." He smiled.

"Oh okay." She put the boxes of Chinese food onto the table, "Delivery Service. I didn't know what you want so I ordered some different things."

"Yeah, _a lot_ of different things." John laughed and sat up.

"Aaaand… I brought some movies. That's why I'm a bit late but I was in this video store where they have thousands of movies. Yes and I really had no clue what you're in the mood for so… I took four movies. Action, comedy, horror and a love story. So?" Sam asked him, smiling.

"Wow. What do you wanna see?"

Sam shrugged, "No, I asked _you_."

"Well then. I could use something to laugh. Let's start with the comedy. Is that okay?"

"Sure, perfect." She put the movie into the VCR and sat down next to John.

The movie began and they started to eat. Even John who said that he wasn't hungry. Sam looked at him after a while and he noticed it.

"What?"

"This is nice."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"This. Being with you, watching a movie, eating Chinese food." She said and gave him a smile.

"You're right, it's definitely nice. We should do this more often."

Sam nodded, "Absolutely!"

He shifted his gaze and fixed his eyes on her, a slow smile forming on his lips. The way John was looking at her made her heart jump and she felt it pounding against her ribs. _God, he's not supposed to look at her like that._ _When he'd only knew what he caused to her._

She gave him a nervous smile before she turned back to the screen and they continued watching the movie.

_To be continued...._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

One week passed by and nothing important happened in Sam's and John's life. They lived in the firehouse Bailey offered them with the best security he could get.

Against his will, John spent every day of the week at home with reading, watching sports or sleeping. Bailey forbid him to come into the headquarters until he recovered from his gunshot and Sam had to take care that he did so.

To be on the safe side, Sam decided to bring Chloe to her grandparents for the rest of her summer holidays. Her daughter always liked to visit them because they allow her all those things she didn't get from her mum. Sam always told them that they shouldn't spoil her too much, but she was their only grandchild and they didn't see her that much.

Angel was still in New York helping a friend of hers to organize an art exhibition. She called her three days ago and told Sam she would stay a few weeks longer than expected.

**xxxxxxxx**

_ Monday morning - Firehouse_

It was 8 o'clock in the morning and another week began. John came out from the guestroom and walked into the kitchen where he stopped at the door, leaning against the doorframe. He was wearing boxers and an unbuttoned shirt. Still sleepy he ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Sam, who was taking a sip from her coffee cup.

"Hi" he began.

Sam turned round and said confusing, "John, it's 8… why you aren't sleeping?" She looked into his eyes, but then her eyes glided down to his bare chest and the bandage around his waist.

"I'm coming with you today..." he commented.

"What?"

"I'm going to work today."

"Does Bailey know that? Did you talk to him?" Sam asked, placing her mug back on the counter.

"Bailey doesn't know how I feel. But I do. And I can say that I've healed enough. Come on, Sam. I didn't do anything for a week. A _week_!"

"But you need to recover and…" Sam began.

"…and what, Sam? I'm recovered. I know I can't go on the field… but I'm sick of sitting here all day with nothing to do." John told her.

Sam knew it was unnecessary to argue with John when he was determined to do something.

"Yeah okay… but you have to hurry… or do you think you can go like this?" she looked at him with a smile.

"Uhm… I don't think so… okay, I'll be right back." he said and walked into the bathroom for a shower and put on some clothes.

**xxxxxxx**

_ 30 minutes later - Headquarters_

Sam and John stood in the elevator, doing some small talk while they stopped almost on every floor.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked and made a step closer to him, while more people climbed into the elevator.

"Since you're not giving me a punch on my wound… everything's gonna be okay." he answered with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to… did I hurt you?" Sam asked, concerning.

The elevator stopped at the 4 th floor and the door opened. "No, everything's okay. So, here we are."

Both got out of the elevator as Grace crossed their way.

"Hey Sam, hey John. I thought Bailey said you're off for a few weeks?" she looked at him.

"One week is enough… you know, the same walls a whole week and nothing to do… that's unbearable." he sighed.

Grace looked at Sam with a smile, "I see…then… welcome back." she patted on his shoulder and walked into her lab.

"Guess there's a lot of paperwork waiting for me, don't you think?" John sighed and looked at Sam.

"Yeah, I think so…" she smiled and walked with John to his office. "Have fun!"

"Oh yeah, thanks…" he answered and walked to his desk, while Sam headed towards her office and began with her work.

**xxxxxxxx**

Sam studied a few files on her desk when she heard a knock on her door. She looked up and saw Bailey in the doorframe, "Hey Bailey".

"Hey Sam… Command Center … in five minutes" he told her and walked away.

A few moments later Sam knocked on John's door and told him the same as Bailey told her. After five minutes everybody of the team sat around the big table and waited for Bailey to arrive. When he rushed into the room, he threw his jacket over the chair and sat down with a sigh, "So…" he glanced around the table and saw John sitting on a chair next to Sam, playing with his pencil, "…John, what are you doing here?"

John looked at Bailey, "Nice to see you too Bailey, thanks."

"You know what I've told you John… and I don't think _one _week is enough to recover…" he looked at Sam and sighed.

"Yeah, but I'm fine" he gave Bailey a faked smile.

"So, what do we have?" Grace asked to change the subject.

"We still don't have a suspect yet of who did this to John. So I called around and the Atlanta PD told me, that a man called… Richard Manahan… escaped from the psychiatry a week ago." Bailey told them.

"Richard Manahan?" Sam whispered as pictures of his victims rushed through her head.

"Yeah, we… no Sam caught him 3 years ago… but the judge not decided to put him in jail because of his mental incapacity…" Bailey explained, "…George, we need everything you can find of Richard Manahan… Sam… we're going to the cottage where Julie Johnson's body was found… and John.." he stopped and looked at his young agent.

John looked at him and stood up, "Yeah?"

"You're staying with George… help him, or whatever…" he ordered and walked to the door.

"Bailey wait… " John started.

"I thought I made myself clear."

"I'm fine. I want to come with you."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I say so. You should be in bed anyway. So don't argue with me about going on the field with us." Bailey told him, upset.

"But I..."

"John, just do what I've told you. Sam, let's go." He took his jacket and left the conference room. Sam turned around to John, "He's right John. See you later." she smiled and followed Bailey.

**xxxxxxx**

John sat in his office and read through a pile of files on his desk, as somebody knocked on the door. Without looking up, he said, "Yeah, come in".

Grace opened the door and walked to John's desk, where she sat down on the chair in front of him, "Hey John. How's it going?"

He massaged his temples and looked at her, "How's what going?"

"I don't know… everything." She looked at the file he was reading, "Is this the Manahan case?" she asked.

"Yep…" he answered shortly.

Grace looked at him, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why not?" he looked at her, questionably.

"You look a bit tired."

"I'm fine… just a little headache." John replied.

"Oh…" she looked at her watch, "George and I are trying the new Chinese restaurant two blocks away. May you come with us?" she asked with a smile.

"Uhm, no thanks… I'm not hungry."

"Oh wow, there's definitely something wrong._ The_ John Grant _I_ know would kill for Chinese food." she said, grinning.

"But not today, I'm sorry. Have a nice time." he said, half smiling.

"Well okay. Thanks" Grace answered and left his office.

A few moments later, there's another knock on his door.

"What?" he said a bit upset.

A courier opened the door, "John Grant?"

"Yeah, that's me."

The man walked into his office, "I have a package for you." he put it on John's desk, "And there I need your signature." John signed and looked at the package. "Thanks"

The courier left his office and John sat down on his chair, looking at the small package.

"No sender?" he said to himself, then he shrugged and opened it. He took out a white card with the letters "IT'S NOT OVER YET!"

He read it twice and frowned, "Fantastic!" he muttered. With a sigh he got up and left his office. Slowly he made his way to one of the men's restrooms and walked to a sink where he washed his face with cold water. He looked into the mirror and saw his pale face, "How great, I look exactly how I feel."

** xxxxxxxxx **

_To be continued... Please R&R! _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

_Same time – crime scene_

Bailey and Sam examined the whole crime scene again but couldn 't find anything to track down the suspect. So they walked back to Bailey's car.

"I'm really sorry, Bailey."

"For what?" Bailey asked her, curiously.

"You should've asked Nathan to come with you. I'm not a great help here."

"Hey, what the hell are you talking about? It's not your fault that we're totally groping in the dark here." he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure? Because we don't even have a profile. And I'm the one who makes them usually. But this time? I don't know. I'm can't see it. I can't see anything at all. So I'm right when I'm saying that I'm not a great help here."

"Don't blame yourself for this, Sam. Please, don't do that."

"But I do. I should stay focused but I can't."

"You shouldn't even work on this case because you're too close. It affects you. And John. So is it any wonder that you're feeling this way? No, it's not. And we're all here to help you. Both of you."

"I know." Sam sighed

"And we're going to solve this case. Sooner or later." he assured her.

"Sooner would be great." Sam said, a slow smile covered her face.

"I know. The thing with John."

"What is with him?"

"You and John in the firehouse. How are things going with him?" Bailey asked.

"Good."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?" Sam looked at him.

"I don't know. I wonder how long you can handle this. You and John in the same house." Bailey explained.

Sam laughed, "Don't worry. I like to have him around."

"Really?" Bailey asked.

"Is that so unbelievable?"

"No, it's just I know he can be grumpy when he isn't feeling well."

"Yeah, maybe." Sam chuckled.

"See." Bailey nodded laughing when they arrived at their car.

Sam watched him climbing into the driver seat and shook her head with a smile.

**xxxxxxx**

_ VCTF – One hour later_

George sat at his computer when Sam and Bailey came back to the Headquarters. He looked up at Bailey, "And? Anything new?"

Bailey shook his head, "Nope, nothing. Did you find something?"

"Not yet but I'm working on it." George answered, continued typing.

"Fine." Bailey turned round to Sam, "Go and get John, please. Ask him if he found something out. I know he took the folder about the case with him."

"Yeah, sure." she made her way to his office while Bailey headed to one of the restrooms.

Opening the door, he saw someone lying on the floor. And it didn't take long to realize it was John. He rushed towards him and knelt down.

"Hey John? Wake up!" he patted his cheek when he noticed that his forehead was really hot. "Jesus John…you're having a fever."

He stood up and opened the door, "George? I need your help… hurry!"

George looked up from his monitor and frowned. He walked to the restroom and looked down at John. "Oh my god, what happened?" he asked, concerning.

"I think he collapsed. Help me to get him out of here…" Bailey said.

**xxxxxxx **

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bailey asked, holding the white card from John's desk in his hand.

"Looks like it's from Richard, but why is he after John? I was the one who caught him. So I'm responsible for what happened to him years ago." Sam cast Bailey a puzzled look.

"Grace, I need you to check this for fingerprints." he gave her the card.

"Sure." Grace took it and hurried into her lab.

"Maybe he thinks you're too close. You went to John after what happened in your house. Then you drove with him to my cabin and now he's living with you in the firehouse. You're never alone, Sam. So he needs to get rid of John..." Bailey explained in a whisper.

"…to get me…" Sam continued with a sigh.

"Yeah." Bailey admitted.

"…that's nothing new, isn't it?"

"We'll get him okay?"

"It seems like I'm a kind of magnet for all those sick bastards outside…" she paced through John's office.

"Sam."

"But it's true. I mean, how long do I have Jack on my heels? Five, six or maybe seven years? We've tried everything possible to catch him Bailey, with no succeed."

"We all know it's hard for you."

"Hard? I'm tired. I'm tired of being careful, tired of all this hiding and tired of being afraid he might get Chloe some day and hurt her… or... or any other person I'm close to." she said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It will be over one day. "

"Yeah, one day. That's great. I want it to be over _now_."

"We try..." but Bailey stopped when he noticed John stir on the couch and turned round.

Sam sat on the down next to him and ran her fingers through his hair. The touch on his forehead told her that John's temperature was approximately 102°. "John?"

John mumbled something in reply Sam couldn't understand. Suddenly his eyes flattered open and he looked at her, "Sam?" He looked around in confusion when he noticed where he was.

"It's okay. You collapsed." she said, touching his face.

A second later, Grace came back into the office and looked at John, "How's my patient?"

"I'm… I'm fine…" John answered weakly.

Sam got up and let Grace sit beside John on the sofa. She touched his forehead and sighed, "Fine? You're having a fever that's for sure." she put a thermometer into his ear and waited for the peeping sound, "102,4°. Okay that's not good.

"I didn't notice that he's getting a cold." Sam said, concerning.

Grace looked at Sam and then back to John, who had his eyes closed. "John, do you have any other symptoms?"

John shook his head 'no' and rubbed his temples unconsciously.

"Headache?"

"A little bit."

"Uh-huh. Well, that's weird, where is that fever coming from?" Grace said.

Sam shrugged, "I didn't notice something this morning. He looked fine to me, otherwise I wouldn't let him go to work today."

Bailey looked at his watch, "You know what? We're finished for today. He really needs a bed right now. I help you bringing him home. " he suggested and Sam nodded.

**xxxxxx**

_ Firehouse – 30 minutes later_

Bailey had a hand around John's waist and led him into the guestroom, "Just a few more steps." He opened the door, "Sooo, here we are…" John stumbled into his room.

Sam followed them and led John to his bed, "Come on John, lay down."

He nodded, sat down and began to unbutton his shirt.

"John, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm… I'm hot" he whispered and put off his shirt.

"But that's because of the fever." she took the shirt and threw it over a chair, "You really shouldn't…" but suddenly he got rid of his pants too and laid down.

Sam sighed, threw a blanket over him and sat down on the edge of his bed, "I'm going to make you a chicken soup. Try to sleep a little bit, okay?" she touched his cheek and noticed that he was still very hot.

"Mhh-hmm."

With a sigh she got up and walked with Bailey into the kitchen.

"Maybe we should call a doctor." Sam said, looking back into John's room.

"Try the pills Grace gave you. If the fever will not go down call a doctor. I'm sure it's nothing serious. You know he's a tough guy! " Bailey smiled. Suddenly his cell phone rang and he took the call.

"Malone?" he answered.

"Bailey, it's me. Can you come to the headquarters? Now?" George asked.

"Yeah okay, I'll be there in ten minutes." he closed his cell phone and turned round to Sam. "It was George. There's something important I thinkI have to go back. Is that okay? "

Sam nodded, "Sure."

"You're okay with this? Taking care of him?"

"Of course."

"But it's John…" Bailey said with a grin.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Please, a sick John. That's something I can handle." she smiled, "

"Okay okay. Just asking." Bailey smiled.

"And now go! And call me."

"Sure!" Bailey replied and walked into the elevator.

Sam gave him a smile and headed back into the kitchen, taking a clance at John's door. _What's wrong with him? _She thought sighing.

**xxxxxxx**

_to be continued... Please R&R! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Awww, thank you so much for your nice reviews. I'm so glad you like my story! Here's the next chapter. :) _

xxxxxx

**Chapter 11 **

Sam was still in the kitchen and made something to eat when she heard something behind her. She turned round and saw John stumbling out of his room, "John… what are you doing? Go back to bed. The soup is ready in a second. "

John looked at her as the whole room began to spin. He leaned against the doorframe and closed his eyes as he went to his knees, "Sam… why is everything spinning around here?"

She rushed towards him and tried to steady him, placing a hand around his waist, "Okay, that's it… I'm calling a doctor!"

"No… please, no doctor…" John shook his head.

"John."

"I'm fine."

"Yeah, sure. You're burning John and that's far from fine."she looked at him in concern.

"Please…" he whispered, pleading.

Sam looked at him and saw the expression on his face. Then she sighed "Okay, no doctor but you're going to take the pills Grace gave you, okay?"

"Pills? But I don't like…" he stopped when he saw her look, "Okay okay, I'll take them."

"Good." she walked with him back to his bed where he laid down. When she stood up to walk back into the kitchen, John grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?" John asked, weakly.

"In the kitchen, why? Do you need something?" she asked.

"No, I… I just want you to stay." he said.

"And your soup?" she replied.

"Please."

"Okay, but you are trying to sleep…"

"That's a deal…" he laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes. Sam sat down beside him and ran her finger through his sweaty hair. After a few minutes his breath became slower and he was asleep. Unconsciously, he turned to his side and laid his hand around Sam's waist. Sam jumped when she felt his hands on her. Smiling, she leaned back as well and caressed his forearm softly.

It felt so good even if she knew it wasn't right. But since they lived together in the firehouse, everything changed. It felt so normal to have him around. To watch movies with him in the evening after Chloe went to bed, to laugh or to cook with him. Almost like a real family. She knew they weren't, but since Tom's death she didn't have that. And now she realized what she missed for so long.

John murmured something and pushed Sam out of her thoughts. He turned on his back and Sam noticed sweat pearls on his forehead and sighed. John had forgotten to take the pills Grace gave him and the fever had apparently increased now.

"Damn it." she whispered, "What I'm gonna do with you?"

Suddenly the phone rang and Sam walked into the living room to pick it up.

"Hallo?" she asked.

"Hallo Mrs. Waters." the voice on the other side of the line answered.

Sam waited a moment, "Who's there?"

"Oh, you're so smart. I think you can figure it out by yourself." she heard him laugh but then he continued, "I just wanted to know how our sick patient's doing?"

Sam turned around and looked through the open bedroom door to see that John was still asleep. _Richard_. She swallowed hard and answered, "How do you know he's ill?"

She heard him laugh again, "Well, I just know it… and it's really a pity that he going to have such a short life." he laughed again. Sam wanted to ask him what he meant but heard a disconnected sound and put the phone down.

Immediately she took the phone again and dialed Bailey's number. After two rings he answered.

"Bailey… it's me, Sam…" she said.

"Sam, what's up?" he asked.

"He just called." she answered.

"Who called?" Bailey asked, confusing.

"Richard." Sam answered, nervously.

"_What_? Jesus Christ… what did he say?"

"He… uhm I asked… Bailey, he…" Sam tried to say.

"Calm down, Sam. Don't forget you have guards in front of the firehouse. You're safe!" he explained, trying to calm her down.

"I think he… Bailey, he knew that John's ill…" she said.

Bailey ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Maybe he saw him.".

"No, you don't understand. He told me it's a pity that he's going to have such a short life." Sam told him.

"What… do you think he…" he started but she cut him off.

"It's because of him…" she finished.

"That's not possible, Sam." Bailey said.

"Everything's possible Bailey, and you know that. What if… what if the bullet was… well manipulated with some kind of virus? Maybe this is part of his plan. First he tried to shoot him… and in case John survived… what he did… there is still this virus…" Sam said.

"But they should have noticed something in the hospital, Sam."

"Not if this virus doesn't show his effects right from the beginning. In John's case it lasted one week until he showed any symptoms." Sam told him, rubbing her forehead.

"And the fever got higher?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah… I'm afraid so…" she whispered. i

"Okay, he needs to go to the hospital. As soon as possible!" Bailey ordered. "Maybe George can figure out where the call came from. Then I'm coming to the hospital, too. See you later okay?"

"Okay, bye!" she put the phone down and glanced towards John's sleeping form on the bed.

**xxxxxxx**

_ In the hospital – One hour later_

A doctor came out of John's room and Sam headed towards him quickly.

"It's good you brought him here. I don't know what have happened if you waited any longer." he looked at John's file.

"And how is he?" Sam asked, fearfully.

"Well, we gave him something against the fever. His blood example is on the way to the lab where we're trying to figure out what kind of virus he has in his system… to give him the right antidote…" the doctor explained.

"But there _is_ an antidote, right?" she asked.

"There will be, hopefully. We're working on it." he smiled softly. "Your friend is in room 312." he pointed along the hallway.

"Thanks!" she answered and walked to John's room.

Once inside, she grabbed a chair and placed it on the side of John's bed.

"Hey." she whispered, not knowing if he was awake or not.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at her, "Hey." he replied in a whisper.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him worried.

"Fine."

"You always say that but this time I don't believe you."

"Well okay, maybe I'm a liar. " he said, taking a deep breath.

Sam leaned forwards and touched his forehead. He was still very hot. "For my taste you're way to often in the hospital."

"Not only for your taste." his eyes searched hers. "I'm glad you're here."

"Where should I be? I don't want to let you alone right now."

"Thanks." After a pause he continued, "Have I ever told you that I hate hospitals?"

"Somehow, yes…" she smiled faintly, "… but you're getting out of here soon." she laid her hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes.

"And if not?" he asked, leaning against her hand.

"Don't dare to think about that, John."

"What if they don't find the right antidote?"

Sam shook her head, "They will, John. I promise they will."

He opened his eyes to look at her again, "Do you know what I'd like to do now?"

"No. Tell me." she said, running her fingers through his sweaty hair.

"Take you to a nice restaurant… just you and me… or a movie... "

"I'd like that." she gave him a small smile.

"Really?" John looked at her.

"Really. Maybe not today but when you're out of here you can ask me again." she said, smiling.

"Okay…" he took her hand and squeezed it slightly.

Sam looked at him and started, "John."

"Yeah?"

"Uhm, there's something... I... I want to tell you."

"What?" he looked into her eyes, those deep blue eyes focused so intently on him.

"It's uhm..." she looked down and then back at him again, "...I..."

John didn't say anything and waited for her to continue.

"It's just, I...." she fumbled for words, "...uhm...you should... sleep now.

A slow smile forming on his lips, "Yeah, I think you're right."

She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled nervously.

"I want you to stay." he whispered.

"Sure. I'm staying."

"Good." He was so tired that he closed his eyes and it didn't take long that he fell asleep, still holding Sam's hand in his.

**xxxxxxx**

_to be continued.... Please R&R! _


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

"Sam?" a voice called her from behind and as she turned around, Sam noticed Bailey standing in the doorframe.

"Bailey, hey." she let John's hand go and stood up, giving Bailey a tight hug.

"How is he?" he asked, whispering.

"He just fell asleep. Let's go outside. I'll tell you everything." she said and both of them left the room. They walked to the chairs on the other side of the hallway and sat down.

"So?" Bailey asked.

Sam took a deep breath, "Well, they're working on an antidote. They gave him something to bring the temperature down and a few minutes ago he fell asleep." she looked at him, "Why, why did he do this? Why John? That's not fair." she began to sob.

"I know Sam but he'll get over with this. He always does." Bailey assured her.

"How can you be so sure? You have absolutely no idea what kind of virus he has. I can tell you, I'm not sure what I'm going to do if this Richard Manahan ever crosses my way." Sam said angrily.

"I have a question Sam and I hope you can give me a straight answer, okay?" he said, looking at her.

She lifted her head, "Sure, what?"

"Uhm… you and John… are you…" Bailey started.

"… a couple? No we're not…" Sam answered and shook her head.

"I thought so because of your reaction… this time… and a week ago." he said softly.

"No, we're not together Bailey." she said and breathed out loud, "We didn't even have a date!"

"Okay. Then I have another question." Bailey started again.

Sam looked at her hands, "And this would be?"

"Do you have feelings for him?" Bailey asked, not sure if this would be the right time to ask.

"What?" she looked up at him.

"Don't play a fool with me… and yourself, Sam. It's more than obvious that there are feelings between the two of you." Bailey said.

Sam leaned back on the chair and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "Really? I mean, I don't know. John is a really good friend of mine. I've enjoyed the time with him in the firehouse and it's always fun to have him around… and when he's not there it feels like something is missing." she looked at Bailey with a smile, "It's weird, isn't it?"

"It sounds very natural." Bailey smiled, "You care a lot for him and so does he. Maybe the two of you should talk when everything is back to normal again." he finished as his cell phone rang. He grabbed it out from his jacket, "Hallo?"

"Bailey, I was able to trace back Richards call and I have an address." George told him.

"Great George! Wait for me. I'll be there in ten minutes." he shut his cell phone and turned to Sam, "We have the address of Richard…"

"Do you mind if I…" Sam started but Bailey finished for her.

"It's okay. Stay here with John. We can handle this. I'll take Nathan with me." Bailey told her.

Sam nodded and Bailey continued, "I'll call you." He walked along the hallway towards the elevator.

** xxxxxxx**

Thirty minutes later Bailey and Nathan drove along a street, looking for the right house.

"That's it. 864 Brighting Avenue." Nathan said, pointing to a little house at the end of the street.

Bailey stopped the car a few meters away, "Okay, let's go inside. I take the front door, you the backdoor. If he's inside he can't escape."

Nathan nodded and both of them got out of the car. Bailey grabbed his gun and walked to the front door while Nathan ran to the backside.

With the gun in his hand Bailey knocked, "FBI, open the door!!"

After a few moments he shouted again, "FBI! Open the door _now_!" But nobody opened, so he threw himself against the door a few times until he was inside. Carefully he looked around but nobody was at home. The house was completely empty. No furnitures, nothing.

Bailey examined the whole house until he met Nathan in the kitchen, "Nothing! Are you sure that's the right house?"

"That's the house were the call came from." Nathan answered.

"But where's the telephone?" Bailey said annoying but perceived a wooden door in the hallway. He waved his hand to tell Nathan that he was going to need back up. Nathan followed him and Bailey pushed the door open. Slowly they entered the small dark room.

"I would say we found something." Bailey said, walking to a small table. Turning on the little table lamp, he sat down on the chair.

"Yeah, I would say so too." Nathan looked at the telephone.

Bailey searched through the pile of folders on the table and opened one. It was full of pictures of Sam and John, of his cabin and lots of information about both of them.

"Okay, that's definitely the right man. He followed them everywhere!" Bailey said with a sigh.

"I think I found something, too." Nathan said and took a pencil.

"And what?" Bailey asked.

"Wait…" he drew with the pencil slightly over the sheet of paper beneath the telephone. When he was ready he tore of the sheet and gave it to Bailey. "Look!"

He took it and held it under the lamp, "4 am, Johnson's Pub" Bailey read and looked at his watch, "Johnson's Pub? Do you know where this Pub is?".

Nathan shook his head, "I call George to find it out for us." he grabbed his cell phone and dialed George's number at the VCTF while they hurried to their car.

**xxxxxxx**

_Meanwhile at the hospital _

Sam was back in John's room. He was still asleep, so she just stood there and watched him. His face was flushed and sweaty from the fever. She hoped it hadn't increased any further. A touch on his forehead told her that he was still very hot.

Suddenly the door opened and a nurse came in. "Mrs. Waters, you should go home now and try to get some sleep as well." she said, smiling.

"No no, I can't go home." Sam shook her head.

"But you look tired. Go home and rest, then you can come back." the nursed touched her arm.

"I promised him to stay." Sam whispered, looking back at John.

"Okay..." she looked at Sam, "...just tell me when you need anything."

"Yeah, thanks. Can you.. can you tell me anything new about his condition? What about the antidote?"

The nurse shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can tell you right now. The last time I spoke to the doctor, he told me that they haven't found the right antidote yet."

"No..." tears were welling up into Sam's eyes, "...no. I don't wanna lose him."

"You won't." the nurse gestured her to the chair to sit down. "We're trying everything."

Sam sat down and breathed in heavily. "Thanks."

The nurse took a wet cloth and put it onto John's forehead. Suddenly John stirred, "Sam?"

"Sshhh. Try to sleep now." the nurse told him quietly.

"Sam? I... where's she? Sam?" John whispered weakly.

"John..." she stood up and grabbed his hand. "Hey, I'm here. Everything's okay." She tried to give him a smile.

His eyes found hers, a weak smile formed on his lips. "You're staying with me, do you?"

"Of course."

"Good." John fought to keep his eyes open. "Thank you, Sam."

"You're welcome." she sighed, touching his cheek. "Just promise me to hold on."

"Okay." he whispered and closed his eyes again.

**xxxxxxx**

_To be continued... Please R&R! _


	13. Chapter 13

_Woah okay, here's the next and last chapter! Enjoy :)_

**xxxxxxx **

**Chapter 13**

After George gave them the address of Johnson's Pub, they tried to catch him there. They hurried inside and Bailey walked straight to the bartender while Nathan looked around to find Richard.

Bailey pulled out a picture of Richard, "Have you seen this man?"

The confused bartender looked at the picture and than at the man in front of him, "I don't know. Maybe. I can't remember every face who took a drink here, sir!" he answered uninterested and walked away.

Bailey took out his badge and showed it to the man, "One more time, have you seen this man?" he asked again, now with a hint of anger in his eyes.

"Oh, a cop…" the bartender chuckled, "…I'm sorry…" he looked at the picture again, "…hmm, he was here today… wait a moment…" he looked around and saw a man running to the backdoor. "That's the man!" he shouted.

Nathan followed him with his gun and shouted, "_Stop_, FBI!"

When they were outside, Nathan shot into the air to scare him and Richard stopped with his hands behind his head. "_What_? Are you crazy?"

Nathan ran to him and put handcuffs around his wrists. Right at this moment Bailey came, "Good work, Nathan!" He patted on Nathan's shoulder and pulled Richard with him to the car.

"What do you want? I didn't do anything!" Richard struggled against Baileys grip.

"Then why did you ran away if you didn't do anything, huh?" Nathan said and pushed him into the car.

** xxxxxxx**

"It's time to confess Mr. Manahan." Bailey said, sitting in front of him in the interrogation room.

"There's nothing to confess." he hissed and stood up, but the two guards behind him pulled him down onto the seat.

Bailey settled back onto his chair and let out a deep sigh, "Mr. Manahan, we both know that's not true. The list is so long, I could put you in jail right now."

Richard leaned towards Bailey, "I don't know what you're talking about."

With this words Bailey hit the table with his hand and stood up, "Don't play the innocent Mr. Manahan. First you broke out from the psychiatric, then you stalked Dr. Waters, shot Agent Grant and last but not least… you've infected him with… well, god knows what kind of virus. So don't tell me you didn't do anything!"

Richard looked at Bailey with a grin. "Sounds really interesting but I think you caught the wrong guy."

"Oh I don't think so. We traced back your phone call to Dr. Waters which lead us to your house. And Mr. Manahan… if you believe it or not, we found a lot of evidences in your house. Enough to put you in jail without your confession."

"Then why you're wasting my time here?" Richard snapped. "Okay, but if you'd like to hear it from _my_ mouth. I broke out from the psychiatric to take revenge on Samantha Waters. All I wanted to do was to torture her for what she did to me. But then there was this Agent Grant and I needed to get rid of him first. But as you told me, I've failed right? What a pity, I really wanted to see him dead but it's not over yet. He's at the hospital, isn't he?" he laughed.

"Okay, that's it. Lead him away." Bailey ordered and waved his hand to the guards.

**xxxxxxxxx**

_ Meanwhile at the hospital_

Sam left John's room to get some coffee as her cell phone rang, "Hallo?"

"Sam, we have him." Bailey told her, walking into his office.

"Thank god…" she let out a sigh of relieve, "…and did he confess?"

"Yes he did. How's John?" Bailey asked, concerning.

"He's still asleep." Sam said.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes. Maybe I have something for them to make the right antidote." Bailey said and shut the phone.

Sam put her cell phone back into her purse and walked to the coffee machine in the waiting room to grab some coffee. After a few minutes she finished her cup and walked back to John's room. When she arrived she saw the door to his room open.

"Mr. Grant, can you hear me?" the doctor asked, while he opened John's eyes to look at his pupils.

Sam rushed into the room to look at John, "W-what happened?" she asked, her look wandered from John to the doctor.

"The fever increased again. He fell into a shock and lost his consciousness. Please wait outside, Ma'am!" the doctor ordered and turned round to John to give him an infusion.

Without a word Sam walked to the door. She turned around to see John lying on the bed while the doctor worked with a needle on his left arm.

As she left the room she didn't notice Bailey and Nathan walking down the hallway. And as she searched for her cell phone she ran into them. "Bailey… I'm glad you're here."

"Sam, what is it?" Bailey asked.

"I don't know. I left his room to get some coffee… and when I came back the doctor told me that he fell into a shock..."Sam said concerning, "… but you said something about the right antidote?"

"Yeah, look." Bailey opened the folder and showed Sam notes about John's DNA and the composition of the virus Richard used for John.

"It was a specific one he used which was based on John's DNA?" Sam said and looked at Bailey, "That would make sense why it wasn't infectious."

The doctor came out of John's room and walked to Sam, "We stabilized his condition but we're still concerned about his high fever." the doctor explained.

"I think we have something that might help you." he handed him the folder with the notes they found in Richards basement.

The doctor took the folder and opened it, "What…" he read through the facts on the sheet and looked at Bailey, "…that's a help, Sir! Definitely!"

"Good." Bailey smiled and laid his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I'll bring this to the lab now." the doctor hurried down the hallway and disappeared behind a door.

"Look, everything's going to be okay." Nathan said encouraging and all three walked into the waiting room.

xxxxxxxx

_ One week later_

Sam and John arrived at the firehouse. The doctor gave his permission to release John out of the hospital after they developed the right antidote and John's fever sunk steadily. It didn't take long since John find back to his old self and tried everything to get out of there.

"I'm so glad you're okay now." Sam said while they walked into the living room of the firehouse.

John put his coat on the wardrobe and turned round to look at Sam, "Me too." he smiled.

"I know…" she said with a smile on her face, "…uhm, do you like something to drink?"

"A coke would be nice." he answered.

"Okay, sit down." she pointed to the couch in the middle of the room, "I'll go and get us one." she walked into the kitchen, took two bottles out of the fridge and came back to John. She sat down beside him and handed him the coke, "Here!"

"Thanks." he took a sip and placed the bottle on the small table in front of the couch.

After a few minutes of silence, both spoke at the same time.

"Sam…"

"John..."

They looked at each other began to laugh.

"Ladies first." John started while he looked into her blue eyes.

"No, you first. I can wait." she said with a smile, leaning back onto the sofa.

"Okay uhm… there's something I wanted to tell you, Sam…" John began, looking down on his hands.

"Yeah?" Sam looked at him, "And this would be?"

"I… I wanted to thank you…" he looked at her, "…I mean for everything."

"John…" Sam started but he cut her off.

"No, please let me finish." John said and Sam nodded. "I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me in the past few weeks. I know I'm not the easiest man to handle. Not at all when I'm ill, too…" he smiled, "…but you let me live in your firehouse and stayed with me everyday when I was at the hospital and I'm really thankful for that because… the last person who cared for me this way was… was my mother…" he looked away from her, "…and besides the fact I was ill the most of the time, I really enjoyed the time we spent together."

Sam waited a few seconds to see if he was finished and answered, "John, I was so glad to have you here and I couldn't let you alone in the hospital because you're my friend and I wanted to be there for you. That's what friends are doing, isn't it?"

John looked at her, a smile forming on his lips, "I think so. Okay, now it's your turn. What were you going to say?"

"I uhm…" she put a strand of hair behind her ear, "… it's just that… I'm so glad you're okay now."

"You already told me that." John replied with a smile.

"I know that but… I felt so guilty the whole time."

"But you shouldn't." John said still looking at her.

"Of course, I mean I dragged you into this whole situation. Without me nothing would have happened to you. Richard was after me but then he went after you, he tried to kill you. A few times and…"

"Sam, I've never blamed you for anything and I never would, okay? It's not your fault that Richard is sick. And Bailey und Nathan caught him and he'll be in jail for the rest of his life." John assured her.

"I know." she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Come here…" he said and pulled her into his arms, "…everything's okay!" he stroked her hair softly.

Sam laid her head on John's shoulder and put her hands on his back. They remained like this a few minutes until they pulled apart and looked into each others eyes. She put her hand on his cheek, "Thank you!"

John smiled, "For what?"

"For being you." she smiled back at him.

"Oh… uhm, you're welcome…" Hesitantely, he leaned forward until his lips met hers in a kiss. First it was light but then Sam put her hand on John's neck and the kiss became more passionate. It's like both wanted this for a long time but were afraid of the reaction of the other.

Suddenly Sam pulled apart and looked at him, "John…"

John stood up, "Oh god Sam, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't…"

"No it's just…" she started but stopped.

He looked at her and waited a moment but she didn't say anything, so he continued, "I uhm… I think it's time to move back into my apartment." he said and headed into the guestroom to pack his things.

Sam sat on the sofa and watched John walking away. She couldn't believe she kissed him with such passion and longing. Even if it would be the most natural thing on earth. She noticed that they got closer the last weeks but it was hard to admit that she won't let him go. Everything became so normal in her life. In her life _with_ John.

She got up and walked into the guestroom where John packed all his things into a sports bag.

"I'm out of here soon. Then you have your life… and your firehouse back. Besides this, I'm not able to get on your nerves any longer. And if I'm not wrong, Chloe will come back home on Friday." Without looking at her he threw the rest of his shirts into the bag.

"John…" Sam whispered.

He threw the bag over his shoulder and walked to the living room and straight to the elevator.

"John…" she said and walked after him.

He put the bag on the floor and pushed the button to call the elevator. Then he turned around and looked at her, "We'll see us tomorrow at work." he climbed into the elevator and pushed the button to close the door, but Sam couldn't let him go like this and pushed the button to open the door again.

"Damn it John, you can't go…" Sam said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Why not? There's no need to stay here any longer. I've recovered enough to live alone in my apartment. So there's no reason…" John said.

"Sure, there is…" Sam whispered, her eyes focused on his.

"Really? What?" John asked, leaning against the wall with the bag on the floor between his feet.

"You can't go because…" she hesitated and looked away.

"Because?"

"Because... I love you, okay?" she said and ran her fingers through her hair.

"You… what?" John asked surprised.

"You heard me very well…"

"You're right. I did."

"So? What do you say?"

He smiled at her, "I would say that …" he walked towards her and pulled Sam into his arms, "… I love you, too."

"I want you to stay… here with me. How would you think about that?" Sam asked with a smile on her face.

"Hmm…" John looked around, "…I don't know, there're too many cameras around here, you know." he looked at her, grinning, "But I'd like that."

"Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, really." he leaned closer to her and caressed her cheek.

"Good, same here!" she smiled, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

**_ The End _**

_So okay, that's it. I thought about split this chapter in two but then I decided to post it in full length. I hope you've enjoyed my story. It was really fun writing it. :) And thank you so much for reading and reviewing! _


End file.
